Deyalyn Mhan'din
Name: Deyalyn Mhan'din Age: 18 Place of Birth: Cairhien Appearance and Personality: Hip length black hair that hangs down in lush ringlets, intense amber eyes framed with perfectly arched eyebrows. Deyalyn is 5'7, very slender, but blessed with a feminine figure. She has fair skin and a slightly deep voice that can be commanding. She is a stubborn person and is very short tempered. Deyalyn almost never displays feelings other than anger or irritation, unless she thinks very highly of someone. Aside from the fact that she is almost always angry, she is very passionate in her belief that her reason for being is to help the world. Character History Deyalyn was born and raised in a common family in Cairhein. Her father died when she was but four years old. Jersh Mhan’din was a merchant's wagon driver and traveled so often she and her mother rarely saw him. He died when a childhood friend stuck a knife in his ribs while he was drunk at a Tavern on one of the rare occasions of him being home. He loved his daughter and often brought her things with the little money he made, from different parts of the world. Deyalyn carries a small porcelain figure of a flying swan wrapped in a red silk kerchief she never uses, in a pouch at her belt; the two only items she owns that are of any value. But her reason for never wanting to part with them is not because of their material worth, but because each of them was a gift from her parents, the only two people she had ever loved. The kerchief was her mother's that she had found on one of the cobblestone streets of Foregate, apparently dropped by a noblewoman. The porcelain figure, a gift her father had given her mother to give to her when she was old enough not to break it, it had been purchased from the Atha’an Miere. Deyalyn's mother went to work as a servant in the Sun Palace when Deyalyn was eleven, leaving her to find her own work and housing. Deyalyn was not resentful after her mother's departure, surprisingly; as it seemed to most who knew her there was nothing she could not be resentful of if she was in the mood. Deyalyn spent a whole year wandering the city and surrounding countryside doing small jobs and running short errands for little amounts of money she used to feed and clothe herself. She was admitted to work at an Illuminator's Chapter house when she was twelve as a play-mate for a crippled girl, the head of the household’s child. In the duration of time Deyalyn spent residing at the chapter house she learned a great deal of how to act around nobles and also learned more of the higher class Daes Dae’mar. She was permitted to wear silk gowns and was even bought expensive jewelry on occasion. Unfortunately, two weeks after Deyalyn celebrated her fourteenth birthday her playmate, Chinadra died of a weak heart and before Deyalyn could think of mourning for the girl she had come to be fond of and admire, she was rejected and sent back to the merciless streets of the city alone. She was deprived of her belongings as according to the Illuminators they, "did not belong to her", save one dark woolen dress and the two precious items of her parents'. Finally after months of wandering the streets and sleeping forgotten in alley -ways, Deyalyn she was accepted to work as a serving maid at a small inn in the heart of Foregate called The Ruby Flute, by the help of a seventeen-year-old, Tairen stable boy named Juak Krafuin. Juak had been her friend since almost the beginning of her dismissal from the Chapter house. Deyalyn took the job of serving mugs of ale to visitors, in place of a young woman who died when a mysterious dagger stabbed her to death. Her body was discovered by Juak, who was too petrified to remember the face of the killer. But one lazy day sitting in the hay talking with Deyalyn, he addmitted, however reluctantly, to having killed the young serving maid in order to get Deyalyn the job and that it was not the first time he had done such a thing. Deyalyn scolded Juak severely and refused to speak to him until he had repented to the Creator and threatened she would tell the innkeeper eventually unless he did. A few days after Deyalyn's surprising discovery she saw him on his knees in the stables repenting, with tears of regret in his eyes. He also made a prayer she would agree to something. Curiously, she cleared her throat loudly making herself known. Juak ran to her and embraced her, then sat her down in the hay to talk to her. Taking her hands in his he told her he loved her and started to cry bitterly saying that she would not accept him after his sin and also enlightened her on the pain and guilt he had been suffering the past few months at having done a thing so horrid. He then begged young Deyalyn to marry him. She replied that she would need time to consider the offer and assured him she was still mad at him and there would always be her resentment for his lack of morality in murdering the poor woman between them. Slowly, month by month, more and more evidence was discovered connecting the serving woman's death to Juak, until finally a witness came forth, a man who had been in the doorway during the murder and watched the whole thing, though was reluctant to even have to reflect on it. The case was taken to the local magistrate, who came to the conclusion that Juak was to be hung. Fortunately for Deyalyn, Juak never mentioned the fact that he had done it for her or that she had known for months and not reported him. That touched Deyalyn, who did not attend Juak's execution, coming to the realization that she had never felt more than a friend to him and she would have eventually realized that and would have declined his proposal. Deyalyn spent the following months working happily at the inn, rarely thinking of her future. One day, a quarter of a year after her friend’s death, the thought struck Deyalyn that the Light had blessed her with wonderful health and a strong body and she decided to make use of it by traveling. And a few weeks later, she found herself on a journey to Tar Valon, to be tested by Aes Sedai. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios